This invention relates to a recorder/reproducer for recording (or writing) magnetic information in a recording medium such as film having a magnetic recording layer and reproducing (or reading) magnetic information recorded in the recording medium.
In printing a film having a magnetic recording layer, magnetic information recorded in the film is read to print the film based on the thus read magnetic information.
A typical magnetic information reader for reading such magnetic information has a magnetic head adapted to be brought into contact with film by a leaf spring. The film is fed while being kept in contact with the head so that the head can read magnetic information recorded in the film.
The head-biasing leaf spring has to be made from a nonmagnetic material because a leaf spring made from a magnetic material might erase magnetic information, thus making accurate reading of magnetic information impossible.
One problem with conventional magnetic information readers is that the leaf spring, made from a nonmagnetic material, tends to be quickly worn or broken due to contact with the film to such an extent as to need replacement. Thus, maintenance is a major problem for conventional magnetic information readers.
An object of this invention is to provide a magnetic information recorder/reproducer which requires less maintenance.